


Now Where Did That Come From

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Tony thinks they just might have finished their mission unharmed, Peter has another ideaWhumptober 2020 ChallengeDay 27 - Prompt "Now Where Did That Come From" - Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury | Internal Organ Injury
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Now Where Did That Come From

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30!
> 
> Only one day left until Comfortember, y'all!! Hope you like this one :D
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Blood (Minor) | Hospital Scenes

“Did you see that, Mister Stark?” Peter and Tony flew - and swung - through the streets of New York after yet another successful mission. Tony found himself unable to hide a smile at the excitement Peter still found in catching a bad guy. “He walked straight into my web-grenade and then, boom!” Mid swing, Peter turned to face Tony and mined an explosion. “Didn’t even see it coming.”

Tony grinned, thankful it was hidden behind the suit. “You did a great job, kid. Training’s really paying off.”

“And then when I taser-webbed his accomplice when he was down! Did you see that part?”

“Yup. Surprisingly I saw it all. Say, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Tony turned a corner, Peter following not far behind.

“Yeah?”

Tony took a deep breath, part of him couldn’t believe he was about to ask a kid this. But then again, Peter wasn’t most kids, and he was more than ready. “How about we step up the training a little? Bring in some of the others on the team, new styles of combat, that kind of thing. ‘Cause since the best part of the team decided a life on the run was better than a little bureaucracy, we’ve been a little lacking on manpower.” He waited a moment for the kid to reply, but he remained suspiciously silent. Probably just in shock.

“Not saying that you’re a shoo-in to become an Avenger, there are a lot of barriers before that. Your slightly scary Aunt, for one. But it’s something we can figure out.” Tony paused again. Still, Peter didn’t reply. You could say that Tony’s dad-sense started tingling. “If that’s something you want, of course. Kid? You wanna say something? I thought you’d be excited.”

Tony turned mid-air to look back at Peter, only to find he wasn’t there. His brow furrowed in worry. “Pete? Friday, where is he?”

_ “Over here, Boss.” _ Friday indicated a small figure sprawled out on a rooftop a couple of blocks back. Tony’s heart fell out of his chest as he raced back to Peter’s side.

He lay on his front, one arm flopped over his head and the other awkwardly tucked under his body. Clearly, he’d collapsed, thankfully he had the good sense to find a rooftop, first, rather than fall to the pavement below.

“Kid, come on.” Tony rolled Peter into the recovery position, bile rose in his throat when the suit’s gauntlets came away bloody. “Fri, run a full scan.”

_ “Already done, Boss. It appears Mister Parker has a penetrating wound to his abdomen. I recommend getting him immediate medical attention.” _

“Right.” Tony scooped Peter into his arms and took off in the direction of the Avengers Facility. “Alert Doctor Cho, we’re coming in hot.”

_ “On it.” _

Tony looked down at the limp, fragile body of a person he’d come to love cradled in his arms. “Hold on, Pete. Hold on.”

* * *

Tony and May stood from their chairs outside the medical bay as Doctor Cho stepped out. They’d only been waiting for about an hour, but it felt like years.

May stepped forward, “Please tell me he’s okay?”

Doctor Cho offered a polite smile. “He will be.” May’s shoulders sagged the moment the words left her mouth, for a moment, Tony thought her legs were going to give way too. “The stab wound narrowly missed his descending aorta but punctured both his liver and stomach. We had to perform surgery to fix the damage, and thankfully managed to avoid septic shock. All in all, I’d say he’s very lucky.”

Lucky was certainly not one of the words Tony was thinking, but he couldn’t find the space to care as relief filled every inch on his body. 

“He’s still under from the surgery,” Doctor Cho continued. “Though it should wear off very soon. He’s also going to need a few days of bed rest to recover fully, even with his metabolism.”

May chuckled, “That’s not going to go over well. Peter had the flu once as a child and still got dressed for school despite hardly being able to walk without throwing up.”

“That sounds like the kid,” Tony muttered. Suddenly, he was starting to rethink his previous offer of Peter joining the team, at least until Peter learned when to tap out. He turned to Doctor Cho. “Can we go in?”

“Yes, of course. He should have someone there when he wakes up.” Doctor Cho stepped aside and allowed Tony and May to pass. 

The room was empty aside from Peter laying in a hospital bed, somehow he looked even smaller when surrounded by monitors and medical equipment. He lay flat on his back with a blanket pulled up to his chest, arms lying at his side with an IV in the back of his hand. Tony tried to tune out everything else and just focus on the gentle rise and fall of Peter’s chest. Focus on the fact he was alive.

May walked to his side and half-sat half-fell into an armchair that Cho must have set up. She slipped a hand into Peter’s and brushed his hair back from his face. “Oh, Peter,” she whispered. “How’d you get yourself in this mess, huh?” She didn’t say it harshly, and of course Tony had given her the full story when she arrived at the compound. Tony had a feeling she was talking more about Spider-Man than this particular incident.

Tony watched May with Peter feeling like an intruder, he half considered slipped silently out of the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes from the kid. May looked over, her eyebrows knitted together.

“What are you doing, come over here and sit down.” She gestured for him to join her. He fell into the chair on the opposite side, his fingers subconsciously twisting themselves through Peter’s hair. May smiled, eyes shiny with tears. “He’s going to need his family here when he wakes up.”

Tony had to bite his lip to hold his own tears at bay. His eyes fell on Peter’s, wishing them open. “Yes. Yes, he will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> If you wanted to drop a kudos to comment that would be awesome, and my tumblr is thedumbestavenger where you'll find a whole bunch of marvel stuff and writing updates :D


End file.
